Tight chest, Pounding head
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Ray wakes up one morning not feeling very well but he doesn't tell anyone, thinking it'll just pass over. Hours later, he ends up in hospital, battling for his life? Will he make it? Not a romance.


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade(Yet…), KFC(Yet…- Wait, I'm a vegetarian…Anyway…) or any other brands or things that I used. All I own is the story line and any OC's. :D) By the way. Most of the stuff about symptoms have been made up, so sorry if it's wrong. I just write what I want ;) Please R&R! Help me improve!**  
**(A/N: The T button on my laptop sticks sometimes so sorry if I've missed out any T's)**  
**Tight chest, Pounding head.**  
It started off just like any other Saturday. Kenny, Kai, Tyson and Hilary were eating breakfast when Max came down stairs. That's when they knew something was wrong. The look on his face was a mix between worry and concern.  
"Uh, Kai, Kenny, can you come with me?" Max asked.  
"Why?" Asked the slightly scared Kenny.  
"Well, you see… I think Ray might be sick…"  
"What?! He can't be sick! Ray's never been sick in all the time I've know him! And plus, we have a competition in two days and we'll need Ray to be well and strong!" Kai blurted out, a bit too quickly, causing him to splutter on his coffee.  
"Are you sure he's sick Max? I mean, once you thought Tyson was bald because he had all of his hair in a hat!" Kenny said.  
"Come and see for yourself…" Was Max's reply.  
It was true. The neko was ill. But he wouldn't admit it. Not to anyone. Not even to himself… Moments later Kai was knocking on Ray's door with Max and Kenny beside him. They heard a faint and hoarse 'Come in.' As they opened the door they were shocked at how unwell he looked. His usually long, shiny hair was knotted in quite a few places and he had dark bags under his dimmed, golden eyes. In contrast to his unhealthy looking pale skin, his cheeks were painted with a flush of scarlet.  
"Ray! You look terrible!" Exclaimed Kenny.  
"Huh? Me? No I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all…" Ray said in a voice that sounded like he'd swallowed gravel. He forced a tiny smile.  
"There's not point in trying to fool us Ray, we know you better than anyone." Said Kai.  
And with that, Ray started coughing. A lot.  
Reaching for the glass of water on his cabinet, he drank the whole thing.  
"Don't worry about me guys, I'm fine." Although that was an obvious lie. His head was pounding and his chest was tight. He felt like he might faint any minute. "And anyway, we need to practise."  
"You're not going anywhere mister." Kai said.  
"If you think I look ill, it's just 'cause I'm tired. And if I do get any 'worse' I'll stop training. Promise."  
They just agreed because there was no way of getting around Ray when he was being this stubborn.  
"Just let me get dressed and stuff and I'll be down in a sec."  
But as Ray stood up, he had to sit down again nearly straight away. The world began spinning and he had a sickly feeling in his stomach. He clung to the edge of the bed for support.  
"Ray! Are you alright?" Max asked, startled.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped that's all…"  
They didn't look too convinced. Ray made sure everyone was gone before he tried again. Once he got to his dresser, brushing his hair was hard. With a throbbing headache it was difficult to concentrate on what he was doing. He gave up in the end and just let it fly loose. After putting on his clothes, Ray slowly walked down the stairs and after nearly falling two or three times he got to the kitchen.  
Just trying to act natural is hard when you really don't feel like yourself.  
"Morning everyone" He said in a shaky, quiet voice. "Anyone want a coffee?"  
"Yes please." Said Kenny.  
"Now then… I always forget, one or two sugars Ke-" His voice was cut off and everyone turned to look at him. His legs were buckling and his breathing was heavy. Sweat beads were dripping off his burning hot forehead. His only support was the kitchen counter. Within seconds he was laying on the cold, hard kitchen floor!  
"Ray!" Hilary screamed.  
An hour later, Ray woke up. He didn't know how, but he was in his bed. Wait, this wasn't his bed. Was it Tyson's? Everyone was crowded 'round him, all with scared looks on their faces.  
"What? Where am I?" He asked breathlessly.  
"You're in a hospital Ray…" Hilary said, taking his hand, which appeared have some sort of tube going into it.  
"Huh? Why?" The neko asked.  
"Well after you collapsed in the kitchen we phoned an ambulance." Tyson explained. Ray just nodded, unable to speak because of lack of air. Kai noticed this and went with Hilary to find a doctor. Max was going to the gift shop to get Ray a bottle of water and Tyson went along with him because he was hungry.  
"Chief, I'm scared." Ray mumbled after everyone was gone.  
"And I don't mean to freak you out or anything but you have all the right to be. You've been tested, checked, poked and prodded but the results haven't come back yet. You could have anything! Some doctors think it's just a fever but this is not like any fever I've even seen. I've analysed your symptoms with Dizzi but we still can't be sure what it is." Kenny said. For some reason, Ray stared crying. He wasn't sure why. It might have been that he was ill, or he could be dying or that he couldn't breath but there was no hope. He just couldn't stop.  
"I'm sorry Ray. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just not the best person to speak to in times like this…"  
A few seconds later and Ray was gasping for air again. Luckily, Kai and Hilary came back with a doctor. After checking some machine that was hooked up to his chest, the doctor filled the tube in Ray's hand with some weird pink liquid. This made him feel sleepy. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Max and Tyson coming into the room. Using his spare hand he reached out to grab someone, anyone. He was in so much pain he didn't care who. Tyson had understood this by taking it in his grip and holding it tightly.  
Once Ray had fallen asleep, Tyson lay the neko's arm down, carefully letting it fall next to his stomach.  
"Right then!" Hilary stood up.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Kai.  
"I'm fixing Ray's hair!" Exclaimed Hilary. "Duh!" Everyone laughed.  
A few minutes later four very familiar people came into Ray's room. The White Tigers.  
"Hey guys, we got your message, thank you for telling us." Said Lee.  
"How's… How's he doing?" Mariah asked, although she could see exactly how he was doing. He was paler than before, his hair was a mess, he had a lump on his forehead from where he fainted and he was hardly breathing. And when he was breathing, they were short and raspy breaths. Lee couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to dwell in his eyes and he was hugging Mariah.  
"Sshh Lee. Ray's going to be fine." She reassured him.  
Almost as though he had heard Mariah say his name, Ray started to wake up.  
"RAY! It's me! Mariah!" She was so happy to see him. Mariah's bubbly attitude made Ray want to smile. But he couldn't, he was in too much pain.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Kevin. The dark haired boy could do nothing but whimper.  
"They've given him medication for the pain but it hasn't helped much, has it buddy?" Kai looked at Ray who simply sniffed.  
A few seconds later, Ray broke out into another coughing fit. Everyone began to panic as his amber eyes filled with tears of pain. Max remembered the bottle of water and handed it to Ray only to find it get pushed away.  
"Ray! Drink!" Instructed Kenny. But Ray couldn't stop coughing long enough for him to swallow. Tyson, Kevin and Gary rushed out of the room to get a doctor. Waiting for the doctor to come was the longest wait of the neko's life. He really didn't know what to do as Max patted his back and Mariah was doing her best to keep him calm.  
They next few seconds were horrible. Ray felt like he might pass out, and Hilary wasn't making matters any better with her panicking. Lee just clung to Mariah, waiting for it to end, Kai and Max didn't know what to do as their teammate and best friend was struggling for air and Kenny was asking Dizzi for a solution. The last Ray heard before he became unconscious was Tyson yelling at the top of his lungs-"I'm coming Ray!"  
"You're just a fraction of a second too late. We think he's blacked out." Kai told the doctor. As the doctor began tapping things and switching things on and off and taking his temperature and jabbing a needle into him here and there, no one spoke. Everyone was just thinking. Max was thinking about if Ray had just told them sooner, without denying it, then they could've got it sorted and he'd be okay. Kai was blaming himself for Ray being in this state. Kenny was thinking about his symptoms and what could be done to stop him from being so ill. Tyson was thinking about how the time Ray was sent to hospital in Russia must feel like a walk in the park compared to this. Hilary was thinking about how it must feel to be in Ray's shoes right now (although he wasn't wearing any) Mariah was thinking about her secret crush on him and that now, she might never find out if he felt the same way. Lee was replaying all the fun times he'd had with Ray. Kevin was beating himself up for being so mean to Ray because he left The White Tigers and Gary was promising himself to always stay loyal to Ray.  
After a few more seconds of the doctor doing his stuff, Ray began to stir. Then a head of a young nurse popped around the door. "Uh... Doctor Wright, can I see you for a sec." The doctor nodded at the nurse and followed her. No one could hear the full conversation but they picked out a few key words. Words like 'Ray Kon, Illness, Worrying, Coughing and Pass out' showed up quite often. By this time, everyone was trying to hear the conversation that no one even heard or saw Ray wake up.  
As he opened his tired eyes, he saw Hilary was closest to him.  
"H-h-h-Hilary?" He said, softly. Startled, Hilary turned around.  
"Hey, Ray. How you doing?" She asked, calmly. Managing to have regained his voice, he replied with a  
"I'm okay… Tired, but okay."  
"Ray, I know this must be hard for you but we're going to stay by your side through everything." Max said. Ray nodded and tried his best to smile.  
Moments later, the doctor came into the room again.  
"Uh, who here would be Mr. Kon's carer?" No-one really knew how to answer that one.  
"Me… Maybe?" Kai said, unsure. Everyone just nodded with agreement.  
"Okay, can you come with me please?" The room fell silent. They were all scared for what was coming next. Kai left the room with the doctor, Ray closed his eyes, trying not to picture what Kai was being told. He found himself going into a light sleep.  
Kai came back. A solemn look smeared all over his face. He noticed Ray sleeping and so didn't say anything. Kevin patted Ray on his shoulder. He instantly woke up.  
"Huh?"  
"Ray." Kai looked a Ray more seriously than he had ever done. (This for Kai was pretty serious.) Mariah reached for his hand and Tyson stroked his arm. "The doctors reckon you have pneumonia and lung failure in your right lung." No-one knew what to do or say. Tears just bled from his golden orbs as he tried to take in the horrible news. "They want to get you into surgery as soon as possible…" Kai continued. In the end, Ray decided it was pointless to cry and so he stopped. Little did they know that the doctor was standing right outside the door. When he came in, he started to talk to Ray about surgery and stuff but he wasn't really taking any of it in. But he started to notice what the doctor was saying when he heard the words "50% chance of survival." This was all Ray could handle. He reached out a fragile, pale hand to Hilary who took it obediently.  
Later that night when Ray had calmed down, he got many visitors. Firstly was The All Stars with Judy.  
"Hey Ray..." Emily said, softly. Managing to have regained his voice, he managed to say a wobbly hello.  
"Hello Maxie. Thank you for calling me. We've all been so worried." Said Max's mum. "How are you feeling Ray?" She asked. Ray Coughed.  
"Better thanks… But it still hurts a bit…" He replied.  
After a few minutes, of pleasantries and talking, Ray began to nod off.  
"Well we'd best be on our way." Said Judy. She gestured to where the neko was dozing. "We wouldn't want to tire him out too much.  
Gary, Hilary and Tyson had gone to buy KFC for dinner and the others noticed a flash of Russian red hair coming into the room. It was Tala and the other Demolition Boys.  
"TALA! What are you doing here?!" Kenny asked. Tala was about to start talking when Kai said  
"I invited them… I think they deserve to see Ray." Kenny just looked at him, shocked.  
"Kai, these guys put Ray into hospital!"  
"And I think they deserve another chance." In the end, Kenny agreed.  
"Wow, he really is sick, isn't he?" Spencer said, pointing at the lifeless boy on the bed.  
"Yeah. But he's doing his best to say strong. We're all pretty worried." Mariah informed them.  
Ray woke up, dazed and tired.  
"Ray. The Demolition Boys are here to see you. They've been really concerned about you." Kai spoke in a calm manner.  
Ray opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It really was them.  
"Hello Ray. It's me, Tala. Are you okay? We will go if you don't want to see us."  
"No, it's fine, you can stay, I like the company."  
"So, how you been?" Bryan asked, honestly concerned.  
"Well, I've been better..." Said the neko. He forced a chuckle but this just made him cough. "Stupid lungs..." He muttered under his breath. Just then, the doctor came in carrying a tank and a tube. "Right then Ray. This is an oxygen tank. If we get you hooked up to this, it will help your breathing. My name's Jack, by the way." Jack turned on the valve at the top of the tank and plugged in the tube. He then stuck the two ends of the tube into Ray's nostrils and looped it behind his ears. "If it's okay with you, we'd like to get you into surgery in about an hour's time, the sooner the better." Ray looked at his friends who looked back at him in a way that said 'It's up to you but you know what's right.' He looked back at Jack and nodded.  
"Sure."  
A few seconds later, Tyson, Gary and Hilary came through the door carrying boxes of hot greasy food. Tyson saw Tala and looked him up and down.  
"Tala, I never knew you cared!" He laughed. As they began handing out the food Kai informed them that Ray only had one hour until surgery.  
Surgery. He'd forgotten all about that. And that the doctor had told him he had a 50% chance of living. That made him start crying. Silently. Tyson turned to give Ray his Southern Fried Chicken Strips when they noticed him sobbing.  
"Ray, what's up? You aren't worried about the operation are you?" Max asked. He gave a small nod. "Oh Ray, it's nothing to be scared about. Remember when the chief had his tonsils out and he was really worried? Well he turned out fine and, he got to miss out on school and got to eat lots of ice cream!" The blonde told him. Ray just rolled his tired eyes. He knew no one understood what it was like.  
An hour passed and Jack came back.  
"Ready Ray?"  
"Yeah..." He replied, shrugging. This was it. Possibly the last minute of his life. He hugged all his friends and was then wheeled away to the operation theatre.  
No one was allowed in with Ray, but Kai, Lee, Kenny, And Mariah stayed right outside the theatre until he came out. The door opened. A weak, smiling boy on a bed came out.  
"Ray!" They all said. Despite his condition, the neko had never looked happier. He was less pale and his breathing was slower.  
Later that night, when Ray was sleeping and The Demolition Boys and The White Tigers had gone, everyone started talking about Ray and the competition.  
"We can't back out now, we've come so far!"  
"But Ray can't battle like this!"  
"Might I suggest that Max battles in Ray's place and you get someone to stay with Ray?" Said a voice. Everyone looked at the door. And there was a tall purple haired man with 4 other people standing behind him.  
"Robert!" They all said in unison. Then they noticed the people standing behind him. It was The Majestics and Hiro!  
"Hey guys, come on in." Kenny said, pointing at the stack of blue plastic hospital chairs.  
"The little devil's sleeping now but you're still welcome to stay." Tyson told them.  
"How is he?" Oliver asked, pulling up a chair and making a face as the uncomfortable cold hard plastic came into contact with his high class bottom.  
"He's doing a lot better than he was, that's for sure!" Max told them. "It's been a long day for him, pretty emotional too!" He added. Johnny put his hand to Ray's cold, stiff cheek.  
"Poor guy. How did the operation go?" He asked.  
"Well, the doctor said he's recovering but we're kinda waiting for Ray to wake up so he can tell us himself..." Kenny said. "Hey Robert, what was that you were saying earlier about the competition?" Robert told them his thoughts and they said it was a great idea.  
"But who'll look after him?" Kai said, once Robert had stopped talking.  
"Well, we'd be more than happy too." Enrique told them.  
"Okay then, can you be here by 8AM?"  
"Sure. Anything if it'll help Ray get better!"  
For a Sunday morning in November, it was actually quite warm. Sunlight was shining through a small crack in the blue curtains and fresh flowers had been put in a vase next to his bed. No one was allowed to stay the night with Ray so when he woke up, he was all alone. He looked at the clock in his room and sighed. 7AM. The guys would be here in an hour. One hour. This would be boring. He wanted to order breakfast but Jack had told him he wasn't allowed to eat for 24 hours after his operation. He switched on the TV but it was all daytime telly. That sucked. He watched it anyway out of boredom. As he tried to sit up, he felt a pain on the right side of his chest. He looked down, only to find a long strip of ten stitches. 'Ow. That hurt.' He thought to himself. Seeing as he couldn't sit up very easily, he turned off the telly. He wanted to go back to sleep but he found that he couldn't. He reached for the bottle of water on his cabinet and drunk some. Much to his distaste, it was warm...  
After being seen by a few nurses, the clock striked 8. Still no sight of his friends. 'Tyson's probably slept in again.' He thought to himself. Just then, Ray noticed a girl walking through the corridors out side his bedroom. She looked about fourteen. Being bored, he wanted to talk to her. Her short brunette hair was entwined into two small plaits and her turquoise eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Then Ray thought she probably wouldn't want to talk him. The girl looked quite shy. Being the stupid things that they were, Ray's lungs began making him violently cough, thus attracting the girl's attention, which he really didn't want.  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked, her voice soothing and calm.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Was his reply. The girl then gave a gasp and her eyes widened. "Oh... My... What the hell!" She said. Ray just looked at her, puzzled. "Y-you're Ray Kon!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that's me. Ray Kon, the international beyblading champion, cooped up in a fucking hospital..." The girl seemed a bit startled at Ray's language. He apologised, almost instantly.  
"I'm Lisa by the way." The girl informed him. "So, Ray, what are you in for?" Lisa asked him.  
"Lung failure and pneumonia..." He said, feeling a cough brewing in his throat. "And you?"  
"Congestion..." She told him.  
"Not tried to hook you up to one of these things yet then?" The neko asked, pointing to the tank of air that was practically saving his life.  
"No. I don't know if I'll need one."  
"How long have you been in here?" Asked Ray.  
"3 days." Was the reply. "You?"  
"Just got in yesterday…So, when did you first notice you were ill?" Ray said, beginning to like this girl.  
"Uh, I think it was Monday or Tuesday... I couldn't go to school, I was coughing a lot, and it hurt to breath. You?"  
"Well, on Friday night we were out training and it was really chilly, stupid Hiro. When we were inside, I had a small headache, but I ignored it. The next morning I felt like shit." He apologised again for swearing. "I had a huge migraine and my chest felt tight. I had a slight fever, and I was really tired. I could barely stand. But I wasn't gonna tell them. I just thought it would pass over. Later on, I was making coffee when I think I collapsed..." He explained, the memory sill a bit foggy.  
"Oh that's terrible!" A smile crossed her lips. Ray could tell she was thinking of something. "Hey Ray, do you think I could get your autograph?"  
"Well Lisa, I would but I can barely sit up let alone write. But, when my friends come in, you can get their autographs."  
"Oh my god. Thank you so much!"  
As if on cue, his friends came through the door.  
"Hey Ray, sorry we're late, we had to make breakfast and then clean up, and then get a taxi cause none of us drive..." Tyson said. "I guess you always do that stuff for us... No wonder you got sick."  
"How are you today?" Hilary asked.  
"I'm okay. I never realised how much ten stitches in your chest can hurt though." He started coughing; talking to much had dried out his throat. Attempting to sit him up, Max handed him the water which he sipped. After a minute, he had stopped. He pointed to the brunette sitting next to him. "Guys, this is Lisa, she was wondering if she could get your autographs.  
"Anything for a beautiful girl." Max said, making her blush.  
Later that night, when Lisa had been told to go back to her room, Jack came in and said that Ray was allowed to eat again. This made him happy because in his current state he was as hungry as Tyson after not eating for an hour. And for Tyson, that was pretty hungry.  
Just as he was about to dig into a bowl of carrot and coriander soup, Hilary came into the room. It looked like she was with someone but the neko couldn't see their face. He had decided it was a boy, a bit younger than himself, with wild red hair above his small, tanned face. Hilary appeared to be calming the boy down, telling him everything was alright. Holding tightly onto Hilary's hand, the boy nervously walked into the room. Within an instant, Ray knew who he boy was. Daichi. His tangled hair was even more unruly than usual and his emerald eyes were red and puffy. Had Daichi been crying? Was he really that worried about Ray?  
Letting go of Hilary's skinny, manicured hand, Daichi ran towards the bed.  
"Ray!" The boy exclaimed, fresh tears beginning to shed. "I've been so worried!" Daichi jumped up onto the bed, hugging Ray tighten than ever before. He had hurt Ray's chest a bit but the Chinese boy not to mention it.  
"I've missed you." Said Daichi. Ray could feel the warm wet tears soaking into his hospital gown but he didn't mind.  
"I've missed you too." He replied, returning the hug.  
"How are you? Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong with you? The doctors wouldn't let me see you until a day after your operation so sorry for not coming sooner." Daichi babbled, before getting off the bed and propping himself up on Tyson's lap.  
"It's okay Daichi. I'm fine. Uh, well you see Daichi, basically, one of my lungs had stopped working and I also have this thing called pneumonia which basically… Uh… Guys, a little help here?" Ray turned to look at his team mates, finding it a bit difficult to explain to a 12 year old.  
"Basically Daichi, pneumonia is a bit like the flu, and Ray might be off his feet for a little while. There's no need to worry though, Ray's making a speedy recovery!" Dizzi helpfully explained.  
A few days later, The Bladebreakers had returned from the tournament with an easy win. Ray had had fun with The Majestics but compared to his teammates, they were a bunch of sleeping mice. Speaking of sleeping, that's most of what Ray had done for the past two days. He wanted to stretch his legs, but Jack had given strict instructions to stay in bed until he went home. And even then he had to do lots of resting. Home. Jack said he could go home soon.  
Ray was released on the Friday morning. Hiro had come to collect him because he was the only one that could drive. Also, Hiro was over 18 so he would be able to sign all the forms and medical bills. After a few farewells and an email exchange with Lisa, the neko-jin was up on his feet, unsteadily, but at least he was up.  
Ray was embarrassed. He hated needing help. And right now, Ray was having all the help he could get. Most of his small weight was leaning against Hiro's muscular shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, Hiro." The teen said softly, his throat still sore.  
"No trouble at all. Don't put yourself down, Ray. You're a very strong boy and even you can't help getting sick once in a while." Hiro reassured him.  
Halfway across the car park, Ray stopped, instantly. Hiro turned to look at him, and was worried at was he saw.  
"Hiro, I feel sick." The boy exclaimed.  
Ray started gagging violently. Picking him up bridal style, Hiro jogged over to a bush where no one could see him, sat the boy down and stroked his hair and back, whilst Ray threw up ferociously, tears streaming down his face. When he was finished, Ray wiped his mouth and lay back onto Hiro, exhausted.  
"Sorry." Was the only word the teenager could say.  
"It's okay. All that horizontal movement wasn't good for you. You'll get better, I promise."  
Twenty minutes later, and they were home again. Hiro picked Ray out of the passenger seat and carried him up the narrow path leading to the house. When they opened the door, Ray was surprised to see no light on. He heard Hiro give a loud sigh. As he shakily turned on the light switch, He saw a big banner saying 'Welcome Home Ray!' Even more surprising, all of the teams were there! Hiro set Ray down on his feet and put on a stern voice.  
"Sorry guys, but Ray's not really up for a party right now. He was sick on the way home."  
Ray just focused on taking off his shoes, too embarrassed to face any of them.  
"I think I'll just put him to bed. Maybe he'll feel better in the morning."  
As our favourite young blader awoke that fine morning, birds could be heard, chirping loudly. They were so close, he though they were actually in the room. Then he realised it wasn't birds atall. It was Ming-Ming, being loud and annoying- as ever! What was the point in having her around when all she did was make his burning migraine worse? He groggily and weakly pushed himself into a sitting position. After the initial dizziness passed over, his vision went into watery-eyed focus. Kneeling at a table were five people who couldn't be more different. There was Ming-Ming,-who had already been established- next to her sat Brooklyn, deep in thought as he lazily watched a butterfly flitter about outside the small window. Facing Mr. Nature himself was Crusher, who although he seemed big and scary, was kind and gentle at heart. Next to him and opposite Little Miss. Bossy was competitive, friendly Mystel, who Ray knew could build you up just to knock you back down again. But he meant well. And sitting at the head of the small oak, was Garland, obviously in charge of whatever it was they were doing.  
Feeling his stomach churn, the ill boy groaned miserably, trying to get someone's attention. Mystel looked up from fiddling with the end of his ponytail, instantly dashing up to the warm bed.  
"Morning Ray, feel any better?"  
"Uh… Not really… I feel ill…" Replied the sleepy neko, followed by a few short violent coughs.  
"Eww! You're not going to vomit for a third time are you? Because I so totally don't do barf!" Screeched You-Know-Who.  
"Third…? Time…?" No Ray only puked once, on the way home with Hiro.  
"You threw up last night. Man, I would've hated to be the demolition boys. Although, despite the fact that he's a psychopathic, Russian, sadist, Tala was extremely good at taking care of you…" Mystel informed him.  
"Well there's no point in staying in bed all day, let's go get some breakfast!" Crusher cried out, extremely exited about his first meal of the day.  
After an unsteady walk downstairs and an even more unsteady piggy-back from Brooklyn, They made it into the living room, which, with so many guests, had been transformed into a sleeping and eating room.  
Despite his slightly blocked nose, Ray could smell delicious egg fried rice and tangy barbeque sauce.  
"Morning sleepy-head! Had a nice rest?" Asked Mariah.  
"It was fine thanks…" He said, putting on a smile.  
"Rice?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Raymond Kon. Are you sure your stomach can handle that? We don't want you being sick now, do we?" Asked a familiar voice. Ray turned around and was surprised at who he saw.  
"Ms. Kincaid! How nice it is to see you again!"  
"Well yes Ray, but for all the wrong reasons. I'm sorry you got ill." She replied, solemnly.  
"Please excuse me…" Ray said, not really listening to what she was saying. All this standing up was making the boy feel tired and disorientated. Spying for an empty seat, he found a close one near Oliver and the other Majestics.  
"Good morning Ray. How are you feeling today." Asked the ever polite Robert.  
"Ugh… Tired… Sick… Y'know, just everyday stuff!"  
"Dude, you look so ill!" Said Johnny, stating the obvious.  
"Well yea Johnny, I am ill!" Ray replies, sarcastically. This is odd because Ray is usually so nice. It must just the heat…  
It was hardly 2 minutes after that and the neko was bombarded by his teammates.  
"Ray! You're awake! How are you feeling today? Any better?" Asked an obviously sugar induced Max.  
"Meh, I'm okay… Tired though…" He said.  
"RAY! You still sound terrible! Go back to bed! I can tell that you're still feeling pretty queasy! Don't lie to me! March yourself back upstairs, get back into bed and go to sleep!" Demanded none other that Miss. Tachibana, being her controlling self.  
"Hilary! Get off his back. The guy's just got out of the hospital. Cut him some slack!" Replied Tyson.  
"I agree with Little Miss Powder Puff. You should be resting if you ever want to regain your strength again, Kon." Said a cold, monotone voice.  
"But Kaiiiii!" Ray complained with a cough.  
"No buts. Back to bed." Kai replied, coolly. Pointing towards the stairs as he did so. Ray did his best kicked puppy expression, sticking out his bottom lip and making his eyes huge and watery. Well, his eyes were watery anyway…  
"We'll come with you, stay with you if you like?" Max asked.

An hour later and Ray was sleeping soundly.  
"Aww he's so cute when he sleeps." Tyson cooed mockingly.  
"Yeah, so peaceful and sweet!" Max added.  
"Like a little baby." Daichi joined in.  
"Will you cut it out! Ray is obviously in lots of pain and I'm pretty sure if he were awake right now, he'd be tearing you limb for limb if he could hear what you were saying right now." Hilary scowled.  
"Puh-lease! Ray can't even lift his arms right now, let alone throw a few punches!" Tyson said with a smirk.  
"Tyson…" Everyone's eyes turned towards the bed. "Heard that…" Ray said, dazily.  
"Oh shit!" Tyson cursed and ran off down the stairs.  
(3 days later)  
All the teams had left the night before and Ray was making a recovery. He was now able to stand up for about half an hour without feeling sick or dizzy and his trouble with breathing had decreased. He still didn't make their meals but enjoyed the food of the personal chef that the BBA had given to them. Everything was going back to normal until early one Thursday morning, they received a phone call.  
Kai picked up the phone. He was a bit sceptical because it was unusual for them to get calls at this time of day but answered anyway.  
"Hello?" The Russian said.  
"Good morning Kai, its Mr. Dickenson here. How is everyone? How is Ray?"  
"Uh hi, We're all good… Ray's… Uh… Okay…"  
"Kai, be honest. This is Ray's health we're talking about."  
"Well, He's recovering but still really ill and He's tired all the time. Recently he's been going to bed a lot earlier. I'm worried all this winter weather is making it worse."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Kai, I'd like to send the Bladebreakers on a holiday to Australia!"  
"WHAT!"

"Ray? Ray, wake up."  
"Mmm… Hilary?"  
"Yeah Ray, It's me."  
"What time is it?"  
"About half past nine."  
"Ugh… It's still so early… Can't I go back to sleep?"  
"Later. Kai wants us all downstairs. He says it's important."  
"Fine, hand me a pain killer will you?"  
"Headache?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, we need to go to the living room now."  
"Kay…"

After everyone had joined in the living room, Tyson said.  
"So Kai, what's this 'Urgent message' you're telling us all about?"  
"Well… Umm… Mr. Dickenson and the BBA have arranged for us to go on a holiday to Australia…" Their captain told them, awaiting his team's expressions. Max was the first to do anything. He jumped off the sofa and bounded up to Kai.  
"I love you!" He screamed, pulling the older boy into a bone crushing hug, smiling like there was no tomorrow! Kai simply patted the boy's hair before taking his usual position of leaning against the wall. Hilary's hand flew so her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips. Daichi screamed. Literally. And quite loudly too. Ray shot him a dirty look, rubbing his temples. Daichi cowered, Ray could be pretty scary when he wanted to be, even if he was sick.  
"No. Fucking. Way." Tyson was shocked. He turned towards Kai. "Why?"  
One word came out of Kai's mouth.  
"Ray." Everyone turned to look at the sleepy neko jin, who was fiddling with his tangled hair.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Oh, I dunno… Maybe because three weeks ago you collapsed on the bloody floor and landed yourself a week in hospital. Or maybe it's because you're not recovering with all the cold… Seriously Ray, think before you speak." Kai replied, rudely and sarcastically. Ray did 'The-Slitty-Eye-Glaring-Thing' (As Tyson called it), making his headache worse. He groaned, clutching his head and leaned against Hilary, who stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear.  
"Kai, don't be horrible to Ray. He's ill and feeble!" Hilary said softly but angrily, being mindful of the Chinese boy's headache and pulling him closer into her powdery smelling embrace. Tyson, Max, Daichi and the Chief had to stuff their fists in their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. Any other time that Ray wasn't in a pain filled doze, and he would be trying to scratch Hilary's eyes out if he was called anything less than strong. But right now, the boy didn't care about what he was called. He was just in pain.  
"So when are we leaving?" Asked Kenny.

"Two days time." Kai replied, turning to walk out the room. "So get packing."

"Hey, Kai!" Hilary said, causing Kai to do a full 180 turn on his heel. "Does Mr. Dickenson really think that Ray's going to be able to handle the flight from Japan to Australia? I mean, he guy's only been up 15 minutes and he's already exhausted." She said, gesturing towards the neko who was curled up in a ball, eyes shut, shaking and talking to himself.

"We're flying first class, there'll be a doctor on board at all times and we'll all be there. C'mon Hil, even I think you're worrying too much this time. Ray's a word class beyblader; he'll be given nothing but the best. You of all people should know that Mr. Dickenson wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, Hiro's going too, because he has a bit of medical training and experience so if anything does happen, atleast he'll be there." Kai replied, an icy hint of smugness in his tone. "Also, we are meeting Julia and Raul there. They're doing a charity blading match there, and we've been offered to do it with them, so be nice." The last bit was said with a glare in Daichi's direction.

(2 days later.)

"Tyson! Get your mother-fucking-lazy-ass down here right now!" Hiro, Kai and Hilary screamed in unison.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Where's Max?" Tyson said, hauling a bag onto his shoulder.

"Him, Daichi, Chief and Ray are already in the limo. And you better get in too unless you wanna be late." Hilary screeched. "And once you're in there, be quiet. Ray's resting. He's got another one of those migraines." She said, taking her own bag, and slipping onto her back.

The limo was spacious, red Italian leather seats and that nice fresh car smell. Bottles of assorted champagne and wine, slipped into small cupholder-like things. The lights were dimmed and the music was off. Not a sight Tyson was used to. Then he saw Ray. The boy's face was soaked in pain, his breaths short. He was a bit pale, but it was quite hot in the car. Despite his poor looking condition, he was asleep, something that wasn't always achievable, when his headaches got really bad!

The journey to the airport was a short one, but once they got there, they were glad to have tinted windows.

Hundreds of girls were in the airport: FANGIRLS! Slowly they got out the car. Ray was having a piggy back from Hiro and the rest were slightly infront. The buzz of people was enough to give anyone a headache. But over that, the familiar screeches of teenage girls were stinging Ray's head. The attention was getting worse. Ray was on the verge of passing out. Security was called in, but two girls latched themselves onto Hiro's arms and another was tugging Ray's ponytail. The neko-jin dug his head into Hiro's neck, whimpering everytime he felt a short tug on his midnight hair. Then, he felt the grasp loosen, then vanish altogether. They were surrounded by three body guards. Max had also managed to find his way over to them and was squeezing Ray's hand for support.

They boarded the plane and were all thankful for the silence. The only other people in the first class department were some businessmen, a flight attendant, a doctor, a big fat rich lady and a group of three teenaged girls. One of them, with long brown wavy hair and a baby pink strap top that showed off her belly button, tried to chat up Tyson. The Bladebreakers watched on with amusement as she twirled her hair and giggled at everything he said. Tyson, being Tyson, loved the attention and was stringing her along. He even put his hand on her leg!

Later when 'Bubblegum' (As she told them to call her) was back with the other gigglers, they started going through turbulence. Ray's breath went heavy as he moaned and clutched his stomach, his eyes clenched. Ray had never liked flying, and absolutely hated it when he was sick! Kai called the doctor over who removed the bandana and felt his forehead.

"He's getting a fever, someone get him some water."

Hilary handed him a bottle, and he took a few sips. Ray started to gag, Tyson grabbed a paper bag and thrust it infront of the Chinese boy. Ray took it, and proceeded to vomit, gasping now and then for breath.

Once he had finished, he weakly crushed himself into Kai's shoulder.

"Okay?" Kai's voice was comforting and quiet, something none of them were used to. Ray nodded, and then fell asleep.

"Psst. Ray, wake up!" Ray woozily opened his eyes, and blinked as the bright light flooded his eyes. "Ray, we're here, Kai's got your bag." Max said softly.  
"Mmm... Thanks Maxie." Ray replied weakly.  
"Oh boy, we're in Australia!" Daichi screamed.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see Stonehenge!" All eyes turned to Tyson.  
"Uh Tyson, Stonehenge is in England, you know, where Johnny lives." Hiro said.  
"Yeah! I knew that! Hehe..." Tyson replied awkwardly.  
"Dickhead." Kai muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later, and they were off the plane. As they sat in the airport, they noticed a pair of twins running towards them.  
"Julia! Raul! So good to see you again!" Hilary greeted and hugged them.  
"Hey guys, it's been so long!" Julia exclaimed. "And how's our patient doing today?" She asked, looking at Ray who was leaning against Hiro.  
"Not so good. He's always tired, and he's really ill. He threw up about an hour ago..." Hiro told them. Julia and Raul look sympathetically at him.  
"Anyway, Mr. Dickenson's hired a flat for us all, so lets go!" Raul said.

The flat was luxurious. Everything was blue and oak, and polished. Huge sofas with a massive flat screen TV with about four different games consoles in the living room. Ray made his way over to one of the soft navy sofas and snuggled into the corner, proceeding to doze off. Tyson went straight to the kitchen, gasping when he saw the fully stocked cupboards and fridge!

After they all put their bags in their rooms, everyone joined Ray in the living room. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Julia began playing some game on one of the consoles while Hiro, Kai and Chief found some interesting books on a book shelf and began to read. Hilary tended to Ray as he mumbled feverishly during his nap.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Ray woke up and began viciously coughing. Raul was sleeping in the bed closest to Ray and he immediately go up to see if he was alright.  
"Ray! You ok?" The Spanish boy asked. Ray shook his head, a few tears daring to spill. His lung felt like they were being ripped out and his ears were ringing like church bells.  
"Get... Hiro..." He managed to get out between hacks. Raul ran down the hall knocking hard on Hiro's door. After a few seconds, Hiro answered the door, panicked.  
"Raul? What's wrong?" The young adult asked.  
"It's Ray! He can't stop coughing, he told me to come and get you!" Raul exclaimed. Hiro and Raul rushed to Ray's bedside to find the nekojin wheezing and coughing and gripping the sheets.  
"Ray, listen to me." Hiro said, trying to souls calm. "I need you to sit up." With much help from Raul, Ray sat up still huffing and choking. Hiro opened the bottle of water, tipped Ray's head up slightly and poured a bit in, being careful not to spill any on the bed.

**Sorry it's not much of a cliffhanger... More to come I promise!**


End file.
